


The Algorithm Giveth and Taketh Away

by Austinonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cause I love this Au, Demisexuality, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans bede, Victor and Gloria are twins, YouTube, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinonymous/pseuds/Austinonymous
Summary: Bede is a Youtuber, part of the youtube company GALAR!  started by his friend Victor and his twin sister Gloria.  Naturally, this means that shenanigans will ensue, especially when Bede is forced to work with Hop in order to appease the Youtube Gods as Victor meddles in his life as usual.(Still deciding on the pairing for Bede, will update tags once I decide; teen, only because of some language)
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Algorithm Giveth and Taketh Away

“Why in the world haven’t you posted anything recently?” Bede scowled as he looked up from underneath his fluffy hair to glare at the image representing his frequent collaborator as they chatted over a messaging platform called Discord. He was tempted to live up to his reputation for being a petulant little shit and just jumping out of the voice chat but Victor (the more bearable of the two twins) was technically his boss, even if listening to the Brit was a pain in the metaphorical ass.

Bede ruffled his hair and groaned aloud, “I don’t need to upload things constantly Victor. That’s not the type of channel I’m running.” He said, though he really didn’t need to lecture Victor about that. VictorYGaming had shifted its focus to long-form game discussions and analysis long before Victor and Gloria had formed the company. That sentiment earned him a sigh from the dark-skinned boy across the line.

“You’re doing more music right now however right? Maybe making even some semi-regular music tutorials would help…” Papers shuffled on Victor’s as Bede counted to ten. This was Victor’s job, after all, he kept the company’s various Youtubers performing at their peak while Gloria went about somehow winning over the world with her Scottish-slang filled sass. “Like, your channel growth is doing pretty good, honestly; with there being a big trend towards long-form content on the platform, you’re in a perfect place. But that stupid algorithm is still a pain. I was talking with Red and Blue recently, and they’ve just about given up trying to play to the algorithm at this point.”

“So why can’t I do that?” Bede grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his far too expensive chair (Seriously, why did quality gaming furniture cost so much?).

There was a snort from the other end of the line, “Oh I’m sorry, are you one of the oldest veterans of the platform and part of one of the most-famous influencer couples to exist?” Yeah, that was about the answer Bede expected from Victor. “Those two can’t breathe without breaking onto the trending page, but even they’re losing out to all the corporate and old media channels that Youtube is promoting.”

Victor would never admit it, but Bede knew how much of a fanboy the other boy was of them- which, to be fair, most of their group were huge fans of RedNBlue, boyfriends-turned-husbands who had gotten in during the early days of Youtube. It would be disgustingly sweet if it wasn’t for how obnoxious his friend could get about it, “Yes yes, fine, I’m not one of your two favorite people in the world, but I’ll be honest- I don’t know if Marnie can handle more work.”

That was a big issue they still needed to address, and they both knew it. Marnie had been happy to cut back on her live streaming to become the editor for several of GALAR!’s Youtubers, especially given as it meant a more stable paycheck than streaming on Twitch, which was apparently brutal. Still, between juggling Bede’s channel, GhostFriend’s channel, and her brother’s channel, she had a lot on her plate.

“Right… with how often Allister and Piers update, she’s been really swamped recently…” Bede took a drink from his huge water bottle as he could hear Victor chewing on a pencil’s eraser. “I could see if Hop has the time to help out? It takes a lot to get their videos edited, but with the Hype Team shifting a good amount of their videos to be vlog style, he’s had a bit more free time.”

Bede groaned at the usage of the name ‘Hype Team’, “Please never use the fans’ name for those three idiots again, I swear.”

That earned him a laugh from the other young man, “Hey if the fans decided it was good enough to use, I’m using it too! Besides Hype Team is actually sort of a cool name for them I think!”

Rolling his eyes, Bede picked at his nails, “No, a good name is ‘Double Trouble’ that ROCKET use for Jesse, James and their gaggle of idiots. Hype Team sounds like you’re an, I don’t know, wanna-be hype guy for something ridiculous like the WWE States-side.” Bede was imagining Leon, Raihan, and Hop all screaming ‘Let’s get ready to ruuuuuuumbllllllllllle’ at the top of their lungs.

It seemed accurate to him at least.

Victor chuckled, “I’ll get you in touch with Hop then- now, have you considered covering-“

“No, I absolutely refuse to cover that topic. She’s been covered by multiple multi-hour long videos and smaller videos. And I can’t cover everything having to do with that stupid-ass idiot,” Bede sighed, pulling up the topic ideas that Victor had sent him during their last brainstorm.

Of course, his friend still disagreed, “Those videos have only grown interest in her, and let’s be honest mate- people would love to see you cover the topic. Covering Internet drama is what you do! And there’s nothing more drama-filled than this!”

Bede frowned- he could admit that the idea was tempting, but the Youtuber was not going anywhere near that mess. “You do one video on her and suddenly you’re tainted by it. It follows you around and you become that guy who covered it. I’m still small enough that if it does really well and gets me a boost I’ll be associated with it forever in the wider community’s eye. Plus… I really don’t want to possibly turn my comments section into a forum to make fun of her being trans.”

There was a beat of silence before Victor hummed in agreement, “Then say no more. We’ll discard that idea. Your fans would support you, you know. We haven’t had to moderate too many comments recently; most of them are glowing praises.”

Light pink dusted Bede’s cheeks but he sighed, “Yeah, Yeah I know and it's unreal but- well, I don’t bring it up much in my regular long-form videos, so a lot of people can watch them without thinking about it. But if I discussed her, you know I would have to address the way people talk about her, and if it gets big I’m going to have this long monologue about trans people and my own experience with abuse and…” Bede trailed off.

There was silence for a few moments before Victor came back over the line, “It could be a shitshow. Yeah, I mean I get it, man. You- you know I’d personally police the comments under a video like that for you,” Victor murmured and Bede did know. Victor was just that sort of guy, but even he could only do so much for the situation, especially as they all grew.

The silence drew out longer as Bede quietly accepted the comment. The internet had really saved him by giving him friends like these; it was a helluva lot better than what he got from his parents, which for the record was zero since they had disowned him. Spiteful pricks.

“Well,” Victor cleared his throat, “Thanks for taking the time to talk with me mate. I’ll get you set up with Hop so you guys can see what you can do. Vidcon isn’t too terribly far away and we all want to be at our best!” He said cheerfully.

Bede rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, for sure. I’ll talk to you later Victor.” With that, he dipped out of the voice chat, standing up and stretching a bit. He cracked his neck before going and grabbing a Pop-tart to get him through the morning. Time to get to work on recording something.

“- This week, we’ll be discussing a much-requested topic- one that you in the comments would not stop bugging me about. Well here we are –“

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a multichapter fic, if only because I'm loving Sword and Shield too much right now, and love Youtube AUs, to not do that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if you have any suggestions, please let me know!


End file.
